Ontem à Noite: Patrocinado por Jack Daniels
by C.Shoyo
Summary: Ligeiramente UA. As Cheerios, Finn e Puck aparecem no Glee Club de ressaca, despreparados para lidar com as consequencias de um pequeno desafio feito a Rachel, na manhã seguinte.- TRADUÇÃO!
1. Chapter 1

**_Ontem à Noite: Patrocinado por Jack Daniels_**

"Por que só temos moedas de dois centavos, mas usamos a expressão 'lhe daria um centavo para saber o que você está pensando?' O que acontece com o outro centavo?"

Santana grunhiu, batendo a testa na mesa.

"E se um ateu vai ao tribunal? Ele não pode jurar em nome da Bíblia, pode? E quanto a nós, judeus? Devemos usar a Torá em vez disso?"

Puck suspirou, enquanto a líder de torcida ao seu lado levantava a cabeça lentamente, lançando a ele um olhar irritado. Ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando. Esta havia sido a pior idéia de todas.

"O que acontece se você cortar o dedo em um cartão de _Fique Bem Logo_?"

Eles sinceramente esperavam que deixar Berry bêbada a faria mudar um pouco? Ele apenas concluía que sim, já que ela já estava bêbada. Mas ainda continuava falando. Sem parar.

"E se você encontrar um trevo de quatro folhas debaixo de uma escada? Oh! Ou, e se um gato preto passar debaixo da escada _e_ quebrar um espelho?"

Finn havia caído no sono há muito tempo, e ele estava atualmente esparramado no chão, ao lado da cadeira de Puck, roncando. Ele sempre havia sido fraco com as bebidas. Bastardo sortudo.

"Você pode realmente ler um livro de imagens? Será que você não tem apenas que vê-lo?"

Brittany também cochilava com a cabeça nos braços. Mas no seu caso, o cansaço tinha mais a ver com o treino das Cheerios e com Santana a obrigando a tomar alguns goles de sua cerveja. Vadia sortuda.

"E por que a cola não gruda no interior da garrafa? Gruda em todo o lugar em que deixamos cair."

Puck ficou aliviado ao perceber que não era uma pergunta. Mais ou menos. Na verdade, ele só queria jogar uma garrafa de tequila nela. Ele tomou outro gole, esperando que o ajudasse a passar mal mais rápido.

"OK, mais uma: se o Ursinho Pooh era sofisticado o bastante para guardar seu mel em potes... por que ele sempre come com as mãos? Ele não tem colheres?"

Santana desistira da cerveja há muito tempo e arrombara o gabinete da mãe de Puck, à procura de uísque. Ela já suportava Rachel o bastante todos os dias sem o auxilio do álcool. Mas isso? Ela precisaria de artilharia pesada.

"E o Pato Donald? Ele veste uma camisa, mas não calças. Isso faz sentido?"

A única pessoa no aposento que parecia completamente inalterada por tudo aquilo, e ainda consciente, era Quinn. Que ele achava que não estava ouvindo nada, na verdade. Ela estava, atualmente, examinando a mão de Rachel com muita atenção, virando-a de um lado para o outro, examinando-a um pouco mais. Ela sempre fora meio amigável demais quanto estava bêbada.

"E se você tiver um Hot Pocket frio? Vai ser só um Pocket então?"

E enquanto Quinn era a única que não se incomodava com os discursos de Rachel, Rachel completamente não se incomodava com o fato de sua mão estar sendo estudada. Ela simplesmente continuava gesticulando com a mão livre, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. O que era a prova de que Puck estava definitivamente, _definitivamente_ bêbado.

"Quantos anos exatamente você tem que ter, para que digam que você morreu de velhice?"

Tinha começado como uma piada, mesmo. Todos acabaram bebendo demais no final de semana e Rachel estava dando um de seus enormes discursos sobre aparecerem nas reuniões de Glee de ressaca. Santana – completamente certa – disse que Rachel não entenderia, e Rachel tinha, é claro, ficado ofendida, dizendo que já havia provado álcool antes. Puck – completamente certo – revidou dizendo que ela provavelmente não ficara bêbada de verdade. E Brittany comentou que ela nem mesmo deveria saber que 'tipo' de bêbada era.

A certeza de que eles conseguiriam fazer Rachel calar a boca, foi desperdiçada. Puck suspirou.

"Já que temos bolos com formatos de anjos, podemos ter anjos com formato de bolo?"

Rachel não sabia que 'tipo de bêbada' era. Puck explicou que ele era o bêbado com tesão – o que Santana disse não fazer realmente lá muita diferença, e Rachel rapidamente concordou, mas pediu para que eles elaborassem. E eles fizeram exatamente isso.

"Se você amassar uma vaca, vai ter queijo coalho?"

Santana era uma bêbada pateta; Brittany era a bêbada catatônica; Quinn era a bêbada amigável; Finn era o excêntrico que caía no sono. Todos explicaram aquilo para Rachel. E então, Finn brincou convidando Rachel a ficar bêbada com eles no fim de semana seguinte. E depois de Quinn dizer que ela não teria coragem, Rachel prontamente decidiu levar aquilo como um desafio. Puck secretamente esperava que ela fosse uma bêbada com tesão, mas não teve tanta sorte.

"Se a Bruxa Malvada do Oeste derretia na água, como ela tomava banho? Ou será que era apenas aquele balde de água? Nesse caso, por que ela manteria seu castelo em um lugar tão aleatório? Por que ela moraria em um lugar rodeado de água?"

"Não. Sem mãos de homem." Disse Quinn, de repente, descansando a mão de Rachel cuidadosamente sobre a mesa.

Brittany acordou e Santana olhou confusa para Puck. Finn continuou roncando.

"Obrigada, Quinn. Por que as pessoas dizem que estão 'loucamente apaixonadas'? Já não somos todos um pouco loucos?"

"O que eu perdi?" Brittany perguntou, com um bocejo.

"Cerca de mais meio milhão de perguntas." Santana gemeu, voltando a bater a cabeça na mesa.

"E acabou a cerveja." Puck acrescentou, se referindo a sua garrafa de tequila.

"Por que fonética não se escreve da mesma forma que é dita? É por falar nisso, por que 'abreviação' é uma palavra tão longa?"

Os três conscientes restantes, mas não em transe, trocaram olhares exasperados. Eles mal entendiam aquelas palavras sóbrios.

Agora que terminara de examinar as mãos da outra, Quinn se inclinou sobre a mesa com o cotovelo, e apenas olhava para Rachel.

"Por que o alfabeto está nesta ordem? Será que é por causa da música, vocês acham?"

Santana suspirou e Puck encheu a boca de uísque. Ele realmente precisava de um licor forte. Aquilo o impediria de jogar Rachel em um beco qualquer.

Naquele meio tempo, Santana levantou a cabeça e olhou para Puck. Eles tinham esperança que ela parasse de falar, mas nada mudara realmente – embora algo tenha mudado. Quinn estava agora examinando o pescoço de Rachel com as mãos. Puck olhou para Santana, que tinha a testa franzida.

"Por que dizemos que o alarme está despertando, quando na verdade, nós é que estamos?"

Rachel disparou olhares furtivos para a loira ao seu lado, que permanecia desatenta a tudo que não fosse sua atual inspeção. Ela colocara o cabelo de Rachel para o lado para uma melhor visualização, correndo os dedos muito levemente através da pele do pescoço da morena.

"E por que guardamos a carteira na – na bolsa... como uma bolsa dentro de outra?"

Puck olhou para Santana mais uma vez. Quinn sempre foi extremamente amigável quando bêbada, mas geralmente ela apenas fazia um carinho ou dava muitos abraços. Parecia ser a hora de intervir. Mas eles estava em um dilema. Por um lado, Quinn era amiga deles e eles deveriam impedi-la de fazer coisas das quais não gostaria de lembrar quando acordasse. Por outro lado, por que eles tinham que tomar conta dela?

"Se um cantor... canta – humm... sua própria canção em um karaokê, ainda é... ainda é um karaokê?"

E por um lado completamente diferente, Quinn estava realmente fazendo Rachel se calar. Era um alivio para os ouvidos de Puck. Além disso, meninas-com-meninas sempre era muito gostoso, mesmo que não estivessem fazendo nada.

"P-Por que 'Joey' é o diminutivo de 'Joe'? 'Joey' tem uma letra... hum... a mais."

Santana sentou-se ereta quando Quinn começou a _cheirar_ o cabelo de Rachel. Puck sorriu preguiçosamente com a visão. Brittany não parecia preocupada. Mas se as coisas estavam mesmo tomando os rumos que pareciam tomar... bem, eles teriam que parar Quinn antes que ela fizesse algo que realmente não queria. Droga.

"Por que pagamos p-pedágios em... em rodovias livres?"

Santana se inclinou sobre a mesa, cutucando o cotovelo de Quinn. A loira estapeou a mão da latina para longe.

"Q, você tem que parar agora." Ela disse.

O rosto da loira ainda estava enterrado entre os cabelos de Rachel e seu pescoço, por isso a resposta saiu abafada, mas foi definitivamente um: "Uh-uh".

"Por que... por que pessoas apertam os olhos quando... quando tentam ver algo melhor? Não deveria... hum... ser o contrário?"

Santana cutucou mais uma vez. "Q, sério!"

"Mm-mm."

Aquela era outra coisa sobre Quinn bêbada. Suas frases eram reduzidas a três palavras ou menos, e eram geralmente sempre monossílabos. O tipo de coisa que fazia Puck lembrar de uma criança de dois anos. Com tranças.

"Se... mosca em inglês é 'fly' então... uma mosca sem asas... seria 'walk'?

Brittany bufou, e Puck não pôde evitar dar um pequeno sorriso. Se ela continuasse a fazer perguntas como aquela, não seria tão ruim. Quinn ainda empurrava a mão de Santana para longe, e Rachel estava completamente desistindo de gesticular. Agora ela estava apenas sentada, parada em sua cadeira, ainda falando, mas quase como se não soubesse que ainda falava.

"Q, _sério_. Você não vai gostar disso de manhã." Santana grunhiu, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Cheiro bom," Quinn protestou veementemente.

"Por que uma porta parcialmente fechada é 'entreaberta'?"

"Puck, tenta você." Santana resmungou, voltando a sentar na cadeira.

Brittany acariciou seu braço. Puck suspirou. Ele não sabia se conseguiria levantar sem cair. Ele largou a garrafa de uísque lentamente, levantando-se com cuidado para não bater a virilha na mesa. Ele vacilou por um segundo, empurrando Finn com o pé, então, se inclinou e deu um tapinha em Quinn, que o empurrou também.

"Quinn," ele tentou.

"Não. Eu gosto," ela ronronou, acariciando o cabelo de Rachel.

Se Puck não estivesse enganado, ele poderia jurar que as bochechas de Rachel ficaram um pouco vermelhas.

"Por que... por que, hum, 'inflamável' e 'flamável' significam a mesma coisa?"

"Quinn, err, você... pare." Puck não tinha idéia do porque seus lábios pareciam não querer se mover. "Tipo, agora."

Ela levantou a cabeça pela primeira vez desde que começara, e derrotou Puck com um único olhar. Ou pelo menos, era o que parecia que estavam fazendo. Ele piscou e balançou a cabeça.

"Pegue a sua," Quinn rosnou. "Essa é minha."

Sim, as bochechas de Rachel estavam definitivamente mais vermelhas do que antes. Quinn voltou a cheirar seus cabelos, e Puck voltou para sua cadeira. Tudo girou por um momento, mas voltou ao normal no minuto depois, e então ele percebeu que Brittany e Santana o haviam abandonado. Ele bufou.

"Quando o álcool vai fazer efeito? Eu me sinto bem," Rachel perguntou de repente, só que desta vez, ela realmente se dirigiu a alguém, e Puck sorriu.

"Tente ficar de pé," ele murmurou, esfregando a cabeça.

"Oh."

"Eu quero um beijo," Quinn disse. Só que saiu mais ou menos assim: 'Eukérommbêjo'.

As sobrancelhas de Puck dispararam para cima, e ele olhou para Rachel, que piscou para Quinn várias vezes – ou ela estava processando o que foi dito ou estava vendo em dobro também.

"Mmokay." Ela murmurou, e as sobrancelhas de Puck subiram ainda mais. "Fique parada."

Puck decidiu que ela estava vendo em dobro, porque Rachel virou em sua cadeira e segurou os ombros de Quinn por alguns segundos, como se estivesse tentando se equilibrar. Então ela s inclinou para frente e desajeitadamente pressionou seus lábios nos de Quinn.

Quinn não pareceu se importar. Suas mãos ainda estavam emaranhadas nos cabelos de Rachel, e ela devolveu o beijo com gosto. Ela não segurava tanto a língua quanto Berry, Puck notou, porque ela lambia vagarosamente os lábios de Rachel, e sem seguida, o que começara como um beijo inábil terminara em uma completa sessão de amassos.

Elas gemiam na boca uma da outra e começaram a puxar suas roupas, e antes que Puck pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, Quinn pegara Rachel em seu colo, deslizando as mãos sob a blusa de Rachel, e então a loira meio arrastou, meio carregou Rachel para o outro quarto. Puck sorriu.

Porque havia dois casais de lésbicas bêbadas fazendo sexo na casa dele, e Quinn encontrara um jeito de calar Berry.

Depois, Puck fez uma pergunta para si mesmo, o que o fez grunhir.

Por que ele não pensara nisso antes?

* * *

><p><strong>Postado originalmente no perfil de <strong>_FerryBerry_** sob o título original de **_Last Night: Sponsored by Jack Daniels. _**É uma two-shot, que eu achei super engraçada e fofa... Reviews se possível. BJS!**

**N.T. Se algumas perguntas não fizerem sentido, é porque se referem à costumes ou coisas tipicamente americanas. Desculpem por isso. Posto a segunda parte (já finalizada) assim que as primeiras reviews aparecerem... ou não...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hoje de Manhã: Patrocinado por Folgers_**

O ensaio do Glee Club de segunda-feira de manhã, começou 15 minutos depois do que o esperado. Por quê? Porque metade do clube não aparecera até então. Will não estava exatamente surpreso com o caso das três Cheerios e dois de seus jogadores de futebol, mas Rachel? Era quase inédito ela se atrasar para qualquer coisa, muito menos Glee. Ele decidiu deixar passar, mesmo que o sorriso dela estivesse fraco, ela segurava a testa, e seus pés arrastavam no chão. Talvez ela não tivesse dormido bem.

Agora, porém, ele queria saber porque deixara passar. Eles ensaiavam 'Somebody to Love' pela milésima vez, e os cinco estudantes atrasados mal davam conta do número, murmurando as letras, Rachel repetidamente tentando ignorar a voz rouca, passando a mão pela garganta. O que não era bom por vários motivos, sendo um deles, que ela parecia frustrada e mais incomodada a cada minuto que passava. E outro, se ela estivesse perdendo a voz... bem, as Seccionais estariam perdidas.

Ele decidiu examinar os outros. Kurt, Mrcedes, Artie, Tina, Mike e Matt pareciam estar bem, mesmo que um pouco desconfortáveis pelo fraco desempenho de Rachel. Finn, que estava de pé ao lado da diva, não conseguia parar de olha-la como se ela tivesse três cabeças, mas ele também parecia apenas cansado. Puck, logo atrás de Rachel, estava sorrindo, olhando para a nuca da garota e ocasionalmente olhando para as Cheerios – que estavam do outro lado da sala – balançando as sobrancelhas.

Santana dava um sorriso torto, o que não era fora do normal também. Apenas um pouco assustador. Brittany tinha sua expressão habitual e Quinn... estava olhando diretamente para frente. Ele viu Santana a cutucar, mas a menina não tirou seu olhar da parede. Ela estava determinada a não desviar seu olhar dali por nada.

Will estava um pouco confuso. Rachel parecia um pouco frustrada. Quer dizer, _realmente_ frustrada.

Ele abanou as mãos. "Tudo bem, vamos parar pessoal."

A diva limpou a garganta desconfortavelmente, enquanto ele se aproximava dela.

"Rachel, você está se sentindo bem?" ele perguntou gentilmente.

"Eu sinto muito, Sr. Shue, receio não ter idéia do que está acontecendo comigo. Me –"

"Não seja tão dura com você mesma," Puck interveio, sorrindo de orelha à orelha. "Caramba, se eu passasse a noite toda gritando o nome da Q–"

"_Cala a boca, Puckerman_!"

Quinn voltou a vida, Will notou. Os olhos dela estavam grudados em Puck, que se encolheu um pouco sob os olhares de Rachel e da capitã das lideres. Santana, por alguma razão, achou aquilo engraçado e começou a rir incontrolavelmente. Quinn corou e bateu audivelmente no braço da amiga. De algum jeito, aquilo a fez rir ainda mais.

Esqueçam o um pouco. Will estava _muito_ confuso, e não era o único.

Os dois maiores fofoqueiros do clube ficaram em silêncio durante todo aquele tempo, mas foi Mercedes que falou, "Tudo bem, o que diabos aconteceu ontem à noite?"

* * *

><p><em>Duas horas mais cedo...<em>

O primeiro grito soou quando Puck começou a preparar a primeira xícara de café. E foi prontamente seguido por um segundo grito, seguido por Santana, dizendo: "VOCÊS PODEM CALAR ESSAS _MALDITAS_ BOCAS?" e entrando na cozinha, apanhando a xicara de café que Puck acabara de preparar especialmente para ela. Ela era o demônio encarnado se não tomasse uma boa xícara de café após uma noite regada a bebidas, o que era alguma coisa, já que ela já era o satã nos dias normais.

Enquanto isso, em seu quarto, duas garotas nuas se agarravam aos seus lençóis, colocando-os acima da cabeça simultaneamente, acabando de perceber que não só estavam na cama uma com a outra, mas que também tinham enormes dores de cabeça, que a gritaria não ajudou.

Rachel foi a primeira a parar de grunhir, e, portanto, a primeira a entrar em pânico. "O que você está fazendo no meu quarto? Na minha cama? Por que você está nua? Por que _eu_ estou nua? Como você chegou aqui?"

Quinn rolou os olhos, porque evidentemente o álcool tornara toda aquela coisa de fazer várias perguntas, permanente. "Essa não é a sua casa, idiota. Você lembra da noite passada?"

"Ainda não, e ao que parece, prefiro não lembrar!" ela gritou, e a loira beliscou a ponte do nariz entre os dedos. A morena se moveu desconfortável debaixo dos lençóis. "Uh... _onde_ nós estamos?"

"Puck? Lembra, nós a desafiamos, você aceitou, nós bebemos... _muito_, evidentemente," ela revidou, mantendo a voz significativamente baixa.

Rachel olhou para ela. "Você é sempre calma assim quando acorda nua com outras pessoas?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Eu não sei, isso nunca aconteceu antes, mas você está surtando o suficiente por nós duas."

Se a diva não estivesse nua debaixo das cobertas, ela teria as jogado para o lado e começado a dar um de seus longos discursos. No entanto, lembrando que estava nua, e desprezando a verdade óbvia de que Quinn tinha visto muito mais na noite anterior, ela apenas bufou e cruzou os braços de forma petulante sobre o peito e os lençóis. Se não estivesse tão ocupada tentando encontrar as palavras certas, ela teria notado que aquele movimento fizera os lençóis cobrirem seus seios firmemente, e que os olhos avelã não estavam mais ficados em seu rosto.

Felizmente para Quinn (ou infelizmente, dependendo de como você prefere ver as coisas), Rachel _estava_ muito ocupada para perceber qualquer detalhe.

"Bem, você _deveria_ estar entrando em pânico!" ela exclamou decisivamente. "Eu acho que esta é a situação perfeita para que você comece a entrar em pânico, e a sua não-reação é francamente insultante! Você não deveria estar fazendo eu me sentir irracional por acordar _nua_ na cama com _você_, minha auto-proclamada inimiga de longa data! Especialmente quando nenhuma de nós recorda o que aconteceu! Você deveria estar surtando comigo por nossa má sorte e depois catar nossas roupas e sair daqui, esperando esquecer o que aconteceu!"

Quinn lambeu os lábios. Rachel bufou e tamborilou os dedos nos próprios braços, jogando os cabelos para o lado, irritada. O relógio de Puck fazia um tique-taque irritante no silêncio.

"Na verdade, por que você não está?" ela perguntou.

Silêncio.

"Quinn? Quinn!"

"Hum?"

A morena revirou os olhos e lentamente repetiu. "Por que você não está?"

Ela piscou, confusa. "Por que não estou o quê?"

"Colocando suas roupas e indo embora. Só posso supor que você está enumerando diversas maneiras de se vingar de mim. Afinal de contas, você deve estar totalmente revoltada com esta situação, então, por que ficar aqui?" ela perguntou desconfiada.

Quinn olhou para a diva brevemente antes de afirmar. "Este é o lado da cama próximo a parede. Eu não posso sair até que você saia."

Rachel fez uma pausa examinando a situação. A parede de Puck era de fato um obstáculo formidável para que Quinn deixasse os limites da cama. No entanto, a morena não tinha planos para sair dali. A menos que alguém lhe desse remédios para dor e cinco litros de água.

Talvez algumas de suas roupas estivessem próximas a cama... ela olhou para o lado apenas para descobrir que, bem, elas jogaram sutiãs e calcinhas para longe em seu estado de embriaguez ao invés de pensar no depois, aonde precisariam pega-las em um local de fácil acesso. Se tivesse uma razão para que Rachel nunca mais ficasse bêbada, era aquela. Todoo planejamento cuidadoso que fizera quando estava sóbria, evidentemente, foi para o ralo, e isso não era algo que ela estivesse disposta a sacrificar.

Ela foi tirada para fora de seus pensamentos quando Quinn perguntou baixinho, quase soando tímida. "Por que _você_ não está saindo da cama?"

Rachel bufou instantaneamente. "Eu não vou deixa-la me ver nua!"

Ela podia jurar que vira um pequeno flash de dor nos olhos avelã, antes deles se tornarem frios, antes de apontar para o lençol sobre seus corpos. A morena suspirou.

"Eu quis dizer sóbria." Ela concluiu.

Quinn assentiu e fez um show se espreguiçando, estalando as costas com os braços levantados acima da cabeça, e Rachel desviou os olhos rapidamente quando viu o tecido branco deslizar pela pele de porcelana. Quando ouviu o suspiro de prazer da loira, a diva tentou cobrir os ouvidos e fingir que tudo era apenas um sonho. Um sonho ruim, claro. Ela fechou os olhos, pelo menos, repetindo seu mantra, _eu não preciso ver isso, eu não preciso ver isso, eu não preciso ver isso, não preciso de uma espiadinha, de jeito nenhum, não_.

"Bem, eu acho que vamos ficar na cama o dia todo então." Quinn disse casualmente.

Rachel só se moveu quando sentiu a loira ajeitar o lençol melhor sobre o corpo, e soltou a respiração com um audível whoosh. Ela tentou não parar de respirar quando dirigiu seu olhar para a líder de torcida deitada ao seu lado. Seus olhos brilhavam alegremente, brincando com uma mecha de seus cabelos loiros, um joelho dobrado, expondo sua coxa incrivelmente branca para o mundo, como um gato tomando banho de sol. _Sem mencionar, absolutamente deliciosa._

Só quando esse pensamento tomou sua mente, que ela percebeu o que Quinn dissera. Ficar na cama o dia todo? Um despertador tocou em seu cérebro. Elas não podiam fazer isso! Elas nem sabiam que horas eram! Elas poderiam estar atrasadas para a escola, ou pior! Glee!

Uh, mas isso significaria sair da cama e deixar Quinn vê-la... ela estremeceu. De jeito nenhum. Ela já estava envergonhada o suficiente, e além disso, a loira não precisava de mais combustível para seus desenhos no banheiro.

Ela brevemente se entreteve com a idéia de tudo não passar de uma piada, uma brincadeira de mau gosto, para humilha-la ainda mais. Era inteiramente plausível, exceto pelo fato de que Quinn estivera tão bêbada quanto ela, e lhe dar prazer extremo não poderia fazer parte da brincadeira. Certamente não seria necessário.

Espere, _extremo_? Ela realmente precisava ser tão... entusiasmada? Talvez não tivesse sido tão bom. Talvez tivesse sido... ela relanceou aqueles olhos cor de avelã, brilhando de divertimento. _Não. Extremo era uma boa descrição._

Rachel se deitou, deixando a cabeça balançar para frente e para trás, olhando para o teto, apoiada nos cotovelos. Bem, eles dizem que você aprende uma coisa nova todos os dias, ela aprendeu que álcool + líder de torcida = mal. Ou... algo que parecia mal. Ela assentiu para si mesma, aprovando a equação.

"Eu me pergunto o que Santana vai dizer sobre isso." Ponderou Quinn, maus uma vez surpreendendo a morena. Ela parecia se divertir com o pensamento. "Ou melhor ainda, Puck. Aposto que ele teve um momento de 'carteiro'."

Rachel mal ouvira a segunda parte. Seu cérebro parara assim que ouvira o nome de Santana e entrouem desespero. SeQuinnmencionou Santana só poderia significar uma coisa: humilhação épica. A latina não era a alma mais gentil do mundo, mas quando se tratava de sua colega diva, era como deixar um pit bull correr atrás de um coelho ferido. Nada. Legal.

Ela só poderia _imaginar_ o que Santana diria sobre essa situação, e... espere, Quinn parecia achar _divertido_? Ela achava que seria engraçado ver pessoas tirando sarro de Rachel? Será que ela seria conhecida como O Grande Erro da Bebedeira de Quinn Fabray? Porque Rachel não era boa o suficiente para Quinn e as pessoas não hesitariam em apontar isso. E... bem, se a loira achava aquilo engraçado, obviamente, sua opinião não era diferente.

Antes de saber o que estava acontecendo, Rachel se sentiu... magoada. E sua expressão mostrava isso claramente, ela sabia, então virou o rosto para longe da líder de torcida e tentou se alguma maneira disfarçar. Ela não poderia demonstrar fraqueza na frente da outra se a intenção era apenas humilha-la, então ela respirou fundo, lutou contra as lágrimas com o pensamento de ser apenas um erro para Quinn, e pensou rápido.

"Ninguém vai ter nada a dizer sobre isso, porque essa... besteira não vai sair deste quarto." Ela disse, e esperou que Quinn não levasse a aspereza em sua voz como lágrimas.

"Você percebe que eles provavelmente viram nosso beijo noite passada, não?" a loira rebateu, e Rachel enrijeceu.

"Então não vai deixar esta casa!" ela respondeu, mantendo seu olhar vidrado em uma meia vermelha caída no chão, sem se atrever a olhar nos olhos da líder furiosa.

O tique-taque parecia mais alto agora. Cada som fazia Rachel querer recuar, mas ela se recusou a fazer aquilo. Isto é, até ouvir Quinn bufar ao seu lado.

"Entendo," ela grunhiu, e atirou o lençol para longe.

Rachel fechou os olhos quando a loira ficou de pé, procurando suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Ela colocou a calcinha e os jeans antes de apontar acusatoriamente para a morena, seus cheios olhos de fúria e... brilhantes de... não, não poderia ser...

"Como se você tivesse algum direito de se sentir envergonhada? Não é como se isso vá arruinar a _sua_ reputação," Quinn atirou, tentando se manter no controle. "Provavelmente isso até lhe faça algum bem. Vai saber, talvez os geeks do Clube AV queiram você agora."

Por dentro, a morena estava chorando. No entanto, ela estava determinada a se controlar com aquela conversa. Então, ela olhou para a bela loira, que estava colocando seu sutiã, e envolveu o lençol firmemente em torno de si mesma enquanto se colocava de pé. Desta vez, ela notou a forma como os olhos avelã percorreram seu corpo, e isso a fez pensar no que estava prestes a dizer.

"Eu posso não parecer desejável para a maioria da população do McKinley, mas foi _você_ quem me quis ontem à noite." Ela deu de ombros. "Você não tem quem culpar senão a si mesma."

A mandíbula de Quinn enrijeceu, sem palavras por um momento, e Rachel aproveitou o silêncio, colocando suas roupas sob o lençol.

"Oh, certo, como se não fosse preciso duas para fazer aquilo," desabafou a loira.

Ela ainda estava sem camisa, e a morena lutou bravamente para não olhar para seu peito, enquanto se ocupava colocando a própria camiseta, antes que pudesse finalmente, sair debaixo dos lençóis. Que se danasse se estava se sutiã. Poderia ser uma surpresa para Puck mais tarde. Agora, ela só queria sair dali e se ver longe da humilhação.

"Eu estava bêbada." Disse Rachel simplesmente, evitando o olhar da outra.

"E eu não estava?" Quinn bufou.

Ela tinha razão. No entanto, a diva não poderia demonstrar isso. Ela tinha que sair daquela casa com a dignidade intacta, pelo menos. Antes de chegar na escola para descobrir que todas as lideres de torcida a consideravam fácil quando estava bêbada. Ou talvez elas deixassem a palavra 'bêbada' de fora. Rachel lutou contra um tremor e vestiu a saia.

"Tudo bem, do seu jeito então. Isso foi um erro de ambas as partes e espero que nunca mais se repita." Disse ela com indiferença, e até mesmo a diva se surpreendeu com sua atuação. Isso era tudo o que ela precisava. Então poderia ir para casa, chorar um pouquinho, e se preparar para escola. Ainda estava escuro lá fora, ela notou, por isso esperava que não chegasse tão atrasada.

Uma careta atravessou seu rosto quando viu Brittany sair do banheiro, ainda de pijamas, escova de dentes pendurada na boca. A loira sorriu, pasta de dente espumando através dos dentes e acenou rapidamente, Rachel fracamente devolveu o gesto.

"Ah, não!"

Por tão pouco. Contra seu juízo, a morena se virou de repente, voltando-se do beicinho de Brittany para os olhos duros de Quinn, que puxava a camiseta sobre a cabeça, ficando frente a frente com a diva. A proximidade era desconfortável, mas Rachel se manteve onde estava.

"Você não pode dizer aquilo para mim. Sou _eu_ que tenho uma reputação; _eu_ que não quero que essa notícia se espalhe. Você está certa. Você foi um erro enquanto eu estava bêbada, e isso é tudo o que você é para mim..." Quinn disse, determinada. Rachel se perguntou quem ela estava tentando convencer. "Você é a sujeira nos meus sapatos e de agora em diante? Nem isso eu quero mais. Fique longe de mim."

Seus olhos avelã estavam arregalados, seus respiração irregular, e suas palavras soavam desesperadas. Ela parecia frenética, e a morena sentiu uma pontada de compaixão. Mas aquilo foi tudo, uma tentativa de salvar sua reputação, de salvar sua cara.

"Eu fico longe de você, se você ficar longe de mim."

Mas a loira não mordeu a isca fácil. Ela não zombou, não escarneceu, tudo o que ela fez foi piscar rapidamente, antes de atirar. "Ótimo."

Rachel engoliu em seco, olhando para a outra loira, ainda com a escova de dentes pendurada na boca, e sua amiga capitã das lideres angustiada ao seu lado. Como ela esperava, havia três rostos inexpressivos olhando para ela da porta da cozinha. Finn franziu a testa quando se olharam, parecendo confuso – isso não era novidade e Santana sorrindo para ela, fazendo a diva recuperar os sentidos, apanhando os sapatos e finalmente, deixando a casa.

* * *

><p>"Nada!" Rachel gritou defensivamente.<p>

"Absolutamente nada," Quinn concordou rapidamente.

Onze rostos incrédulos olharam para as duas.

"Honestamente, por que tantas perguntas?" a morena murmurou desconfortável, olhando para os sapatos.

Santana girou nos calcanhares para encarar o restante do clube na fileira de trás, começando com prazer. "Então, semana passada todos nós chegamos no Glee com... uh." Ela relanceou Sr. Shue, que revirou os olhos quando ela continuou. "_Enxaqueca_, se você entendem o que eu quero dizer, e a Berry aqui –"

"Não, você começou com a parte chata," Puck disse, irritado. "O que aconteceu é que todos estávamos... uh." Ele relanceou Sr. Shue. "Falando _alto_ e –"

"Deus, escutem!" Quinn exclamou, passando a mão pela testa. "Antes que vocês escutem uma versão distorcida e idiota do que aconteceu, por que não dizemos a verdade?"

"Mas a outra versão parece bem mais interessante." Kurt interveio.

A loira olhou para ele, que rapidamente fez um gesto para que ela continuasse.

"Você não vai mesmo dizer a eles, vai?" Rachel sussurrou, se atrevendo a se aproximar um pouquinho mais da outra.

Quinn a ignorou. "Então, ontem à noite, nós seis saímos juntos."

"Vocês... não saem com a Rachel," Mercedes apontou, antes de, também, afastar o olhar da loira em submissão.

"E Rachel e eu cometemos o erro de decidirmos–" ela limpou a garganta. "- cantar canções hard metal."

"Isso explica a rouquidão," Sr. Shue disse, aliviado.

Os adolescentes coletivamente reviraram os olhos em direção ao professor.

"Espere, nós não decidimos," Rachel interrompeu, subindo a pequena escada para ficar ao lado de sua colega, que contava a história, encarando seus amigos fofoqueiros. Eles estavam praticamente salivando, o que era um pouco enervante. Ela se aproximou de Quinn. "_Quinn_ disse que ela queria... cantar hard metal." Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando para a loira, que se irritou.

"Sim, eu disse que queria, e você concordou," ela respondeu, cruzando os braços.

"Mas eu estava bêb-" a morena limpou a garganta, olhando para o Sr. Shuester. "Eu tinha tomado um remédio para resfriado. E não estava pensando claramente."

Quinn revirou os olhos.

"Rachel, você estava doente?" Brittany perguntou, fazendo beicinho.

"Você não tinha que concordar. Você poderia ter dito não," sua colega, líder de torcida disse, parecendo ainda mais irritada.

"Como eu disse, meus processos de pensamentos estavam debilitados pela medicação para resfriado. Eu obviamente não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo."

"Mesmo? Bem, pois _parecia_ que você tinha," a outra revidou.

"Droga! Berry, você já, uh, cantou hard metal com _outras_ garotas?" Puck perguntou, balançando as sobrancelhas.

Rachel ficou vermelha. "Não! Não, claro que não!"

"Ela é apenas uma aluna rápida com uma língua _muito_ talentosa." Ronronou Quinn, quase perto demais do ouvido de Rachel, e a morena pensou que fosse desmaiar.

"Eu acho que o que era para ser subentendido está começando a ser entendido." Observou Santana.

"Escutem, meu óbvio talento enquanto _canto_ não é a questão," a diva conseguiu dizer, tentando deixar claro que não estava usando a expressão 'canto' num sentido metafórico. "A questão é, nós cantamos hard metal e consequentemente acordamos com dores de cabeça e garganta, e profundamente arrependidas. Não importa quão agradável tenha parecido na hora."

Puck bufou. "Eu diria que foi agradável. Vocês fizeram aquilo _a noite toda_."

"Cara, sua cama é horrível, por falar nisso," Finn comentou. "Me deixa acordado."

"Espere, você achou agradável?" Quinn interrompeu, entrando na linha de visão de Rachel.

"É claro," ela deixou escapar sem pensar, depois empalideceu. "E-eu quero dizer... sim, foi... satisfatório. E-eu nunca havia entendido o que as pessoas viam de tão bom em cantar hard metal antes, mas depois de você me mostrar como... poderia ser _divertido_, agora que eu lembro, pelo menos, e-eu não me oporia a fazer novamente. Embora, preferivelmente sem a medicação para resfriado da próxima vez."

"Mas, provavelmente com alguém mais experiente e melhor naquilo do que a Q, certo?" Santana perguntou esperançosamente, um brilho diabólico nos olhos.

Rachel se contorceu desconfortavelmente, e quanto mais tempo ficou em silêncio, mais Quinn parecia desanimada, até que a morena não pôde mais suportar.

"Não, não necessariamente. Se Quinn quiser cantar hard metal comigo de novo, eu acho que ela é... bastante experiente e eu... preferiria tê-la como minha parceira do que qualquer outro," ela admitiu baixinho, timidamente, e a loira parecia completamente surpresa.

"Mas... mas você disse que não queria que ninguém soubesse." Quinn respondeu, no mesmo tom de Rachel.

Ela sorriu. "Eu só disse isso antes que você dissesse. Digo, honestamente, quem nesta sala gostaria de cantar hard metal comigo, muito menos querer que outras pessoas soubessem?"

"_Definitivamente_ não eu." Disse Santana imediatamente.

Houve alguns outros 'não's', embora Puck tenha dito. "Eu faria isso com você," para o qual Quinn respondeu. "Hei, minha!"

E imediatamente corou, até Rachel sorrir em sua direção.

Finn estava coçando a cabeça, e Brittany disse: "Eu acho que prejudicaria minha voz, e Santana gosta quando grito o nome dela." A latina prontamente cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "Mas eu cantaria outras coisas com você, Rachel!" ela sorriu.

A morena se distraiu dos risos entusiasmados de Brittany quando sentiu dedos quentes se entrelaçarem com os seus. Ela apertou a mão de Quinn e a líder de torcida, sorriu timidamente.

"Eu adoraria... cantar hard metal com você de novo," ela murmurou baixinho, sorrindo com a metáfora. "E talvez... outros gêneros, também?"

Rachel mordeu o lábio e sorriu. "Como rock suave?"

A outra concordou e disse docemente. "Ou como a música que toca no Breadstix."

A morena praticamente brilhava, enquanto Finn coçava ainda mais a cabeça.

"Mas... aquela música não tem letras," ele disse.

Puck deu um tapinha no ombro do colega.

"Eu acho que eles têm ótimas seleções de músicas na sexta-feira, digamos, às oito horas?" Rachel ofereceu timidamente, e Quinn sorriu, se aproximando mais.

"Parece perfeito." Disse ela brevemente, dando um beijo na testa da diva. "Mas eu acho que nada de hard metal até lá, ainda estou me recuperando da noite passada." Um grande sorriso se espalhou em seus lábios, enquanto a morena corava profusamente.

"OK, isso foi... credo." Disse Santana. "Podemos voltar a ensaiar, agora que elas já resolveram os próprios problemas?"

"Uh, sim. Pessoal, um... vamos... do começo." Sr Shuester gaguejou, relanceando desconfortável para as duas garotas em questão, que ainda se abraçavam ao fundo.

Enquanto todos voltavam para suas cadeiras, Quinn e Rachel sentadas mais próximas do que antes, Matt limpou a garganta.

"Uh, só para ficar claro, essas duas estavam bêbadas e fizeram sexo, e agora estão namorando?" ele perguntou incerto, e Santana não foi a única que cobriu o rosto com as mãos desta vez.

"Cara, agora eu entendo porque você nunca fala nada." Puck disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso." Sr. Shue disse.

"_Oh_, então é _isso_ que hard metal significa?" Finn exclamou.

* * *

><p><strong>RÁ! Eu gosto muito dessa short-fic, sério. Espero que vocês tenham gostado também. Quando a Rachel diz: <strong>_Como rock suave?,_** para quem não sabe, rock em português é balançar... e para bons entendedores **_balançar suave_** significa... ;)... **


End file.
